Meant for each other
by heva
Summary: it set in the 7th year, and james and lily first notice each other


MEANT FOR EACH OTHER  
  
There he was. James. Walking with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, coming along the corridor towards her. Lily's heart skipped into her throat.  
  
'Hey Lily,' he said, so calmly and coolly. Truth was, he was as terrified as she was. 'You going into the common room?'  
  
Lily realised that she was standing as still as a statue in front of their Griffindor painting. 'Oh, yeah, course,' she said blushing. 'Um, what's the password again.'  
  
James' friends all started laughing. 'Don't be tight guys,' said James. They shut up and Lily smiled. 'Hoggy Warts,' he said to the picture of a fat lady. The painting swung open, and James climbed in, his friends following behind closely. Lily went in after them.  
  
When in the common room, she looked for her friend Accissia, found her and ran over to the fire where she was sitting.  
  
'Hi Lily,' said Accissia. 'You alright?'  
  
'Fine,' said Lily. 'Just bumped into James.'  
  
Accisia sighed. 'Honestly. You two are in the same house. GRIFFINDOR. You're bound to be bumping into him all the time.'  
  
'I know, but… Oh, why doesn't he like me?'  
  
Accissia sighed again, but this time smiled as well. 'And how do you know he doesn't like you? Have you asked him? No. So I wonder what your next step is going to be?' she said sarcastically.  
  
'Oh, but, what about, you know…' she trailed off.  
  
'Lily, this is true love. Ignore that other factor. Talk to him.'  
  
'I know I should, but I'm too nervous, what if he says he just wants to be friends?'  
  
'Why would he do that? You're both 7th years, you're both head- thingys, head girl and boy, you know, and… You have gorgeous eyes!' Lily laughed. 'I mean, look at Jerold and me.' Lily looked across the room at Jerold Frogskin, laughing at his mate who was doing an impression of one of his teachers. Accissia looked over and caught his eye. They smiled at each other; he blew her a kiss, and she pretended to catch it and press it to her lips.  
  
'See? I came straight out and asked him. "Do you like me?" He said yes and ever since we've been like this.' Accissia crossed her fingers.  
  
'I suppose,' Lily said slowly, 'But that doesn't necessarily mean that James and me will ever become that close. And I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Oh, look at him though.' Lily and Accissia looked across the room at James in deep conversation with his friends. He looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back and waved. He went back to his friends.  
  
He was so handsome! With his black, untidy hair spread across his head and reaching the tips of his eyes. His burly, masculine figure. Oh, she was in love alright!  
  
Oh my god. There she was. The object of his affection, Lily. She was standing at the entrance to the Griffindor common room, staring at him and his friends.  
  
'Stay cool,' Sirius whispered into his ear.  
  
'Right,' he murmured back, breathing heavily. He approached Lily and said, 'Hey Lily.' When she didn't say anything back he asked, 'You going into the common room?' She looked as if she had just woken up when he said that. Still beautiful, but a little dazed.  
  
'Oh, yeah, course,' she said blushing. 'Um, what's the password again.'  
  
Remus nudged Peter in the ribs and they all burst out laughing. 'Don't be tight guys,' said James. They shut up and looked apologetic. 'Hoggy Warts,' he said to the Fat Lady. It opened and he hurried quickly through it, his friends following afterwards.  
  
James made his way to the corner of the room. Far away enough from Accissia Martlet, who Lily was bound to sit next to, as they were best friends, so that Lily couldn't hear him, but at the same time in clear view of them.  
  
'Phew!' James sighed at having dealed with Lily without giving away anything to her. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail all crowded around him.  
  
'What the hell am I going to do?' James asked his friends.  
  
'Look, Prongs – it's very simple really… TALK TO HER!' said Sirius.  
  
'Yeah,' agreed Wormtail. 'Just, ask her if she wants to go for a walk, or next time we go to Hogsmede, buy her a butterbeer.'  
  
'Go for it. What have you got to loose? Lily's a nice enough girl, if she turns you down she won't embarrass you at least.' Peter and Sirius looked at Remus severely. 'I mean,' Moony added quickly, 'Not that she would turn you down, I mean, why would she? You're handsome, clever, funny, and are fantastic at Quidditch.' All his friends nodded in agreement.  
  
'Right.' James took a deep breath. 'Just, talk to her, right? Right.' He breathed heavily again. Then said quickly, 'Can't I just use a spell? I mean, I could find one in a book in a book or something.'  
  
His friends all looked at him sternly. 'No,' James said. 'That wouldn't be right, would it? Right.' He looked over at Lily and found her looking at him. Play it cool. He smiled. She smiled, waved and went back to Accissia.  
  
'Play it cool.'  
  
The next day was Saturday and everyone was going to Hogsmede. James and his friends went, Lily and her friends went. Perfect, they both thought.  
  
James followed Lily around for a bit, then went to do his things. Then she decided to follow him. After a while they both went their own ways.  
  
James bought some chocolate frogs for Lily from Honeydukes, and then went along to the Post Office to post them along with a letter using an owl. Then he went with his friends into the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer.  
  
Lily was sitting with her friends in the Three Broomsticks, talking about nothing in particular, when she saw James walk in surrounded by friends. He went over to the bar, saw Lily, and quickly looked away. He muttered something to his friends and then walked over to Lily with a butterbeer.  
  
'Oh my god, he's coming over here,' Lily whispered.  
  
'Breathe, Lily,' said Padina.  
  
'He's just a boy, nothing to be scared about,' said Accissia. Somehow, that just made things worse. She found she couldn't breathe very well once Padina had said, 'Breathe', and James wasn't just a boy. He was her heart's desire.  
  
'Hi girls. Hi Lily,' he said when he had reached their table.  
  
'Hi James,' said Padina.  
  
'Um, yeah, he, I mean hi,' said Lily.  
  
'Can I buy you a butterbeer?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure, thanks.'  
  
'In fact, why don't you just have this one,' he said, generously offering his own to her. 'I'll buy myself another one.' Lily reached out for the glass, touching his hand. They both held onto it for a few seconds, touching each other's hands.  
  
Finally, James pulled his away. 'Well, see ya,' he said, and turned away.  
  
'Bye, see you later maybe,' she called after him. 'And thanks for the drink.' James turned, smiled, and followed his friends out, not even buying a drink for himself. His hands were sweating like mad, and he was smiling so hard he thought that he would break his cheek muscles!  
  
'Well there you go,' said Padina.  
  
'He does like you – it's obvious,' said Raima with a grin.  
  
'Told you so,' said Accissia.  
  
And Lily simply beamed back, sipping her butterbeer.  
  
Two days later, on Monday, Lily went into the Great Hall for some breakfast. She spotted Accissia and hurried to sit next to her.  
  
'Hi,' they both said in unison, and burst out laughing. Half way through dinner, the owls flew in with post for everyone. Lily smiled to herself. She was going to miss all those lovely owls when she left.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a fluffy white snowy owl landed on her plate, knocking over her orange juice. She was used to this, and quickly picked the glass up.  
  
'Bet it's your mum asking me if you're being a good little girl again,' laughed Accissia. Lily got weekly letters from her mum. Lily laughed too, and started to read the letter. Her face went pale, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost, then all the colour came back and she smiled widely.  
  
'Dude, what's the matter with you?' asked Accissia. Lily motioned that she couldn't speak, and handed her the letter. Accissia read it, slowly and carefully. It said:  
  
Lily, meet me at the lake at noon. I need to talk to you.  
  
James.  
  
'Oh, my, god…' started Accissia. Both girls looked at each other in astonishing silence, then they jumped up screaming. A few people stared at them, but Lily didn't care. Accissia looked at her watch.  
  
'It's 10:30, we better go get you ready!' They both ran from the *, letter clutched in Accissia's hand.  
  
An hour and a half later, Lily was walking along the grounds towards the lake, still holding James' letter in her hand. She had her hair up all nicely, and was wearing the new robe that her mum had sent her. She spotted James waiting by the lake, turning a stone into a flower with his wand. He picked up the violet rose and smelt it. The he turned and saw Lily.  
  
He walked towards her. They stopped, only a foot standing between them. James stared at Lily for a bit, then held out the flower. She took it, and smelt it.  
  
'Thanks,' she said. 'I got your letter,' she said, not knowing what else to say. 'I'd gathered,' said James laughing. Lily smiled. 'Would you like to go for a walk?' he asked her. She nodded.  
  
'So, you've liked me ever since you saw me and didn't say anything,' Lily said, half an hour later as they walked around the grounds.  
  
'Well, yeah,' said James.  
  
'I liked you ever since I saw you,' Lily whispered. James smiled, and led her over to a tree. He held her in his arms, and they kissed.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash. Then there it was again, this time with a familiar voice beside it. 'Isn't this touching,' it said. James groaned and turned away from Lily. 'What do you want, Snape?'  
  
'Oh, just thought I would come and see what you two lover birds were up to, and to take a picture so as to remember it forever.' In Severus' hand were two pictures of James and Lily kissing.  
  
James blushed a dark, angry red. 'Give that here Snape,' he demanded, hand outstretched. 'Not on your life, Potter,' he spat. James got out his wand immediately, and so did Snape. They were both trying to think of a deadly spell to curse upon each other. Then James suddenly said, 'Snape, we're too old to be battling like this,' and put his sword away. He's so noble and mature. And so brave, Lily thought in admiration. Then a thought struck her and made her feel sick. Snape was in the same house as… as…  
  
'Backing down, Potter? Know you can't possibly beat me? Or are you just trying to impress your girlfriend with your maturity and nobleness? Lily and James. So sweet. But wait, Lily? Don't suppose you know someone called Angus, do you? He's in my house you know. Well, the name ever rung a bell?'  
  
'Don't, Severus, please…' Lily muttered.  
  
James looked at them both. Severus Snape, his arms folded, a sly grin on his face. Lily Evans, hands to her mouth, her face a lovely pale white, making her lips stand out like anything.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'I think you'd better ask Lily that don't you?' Severus smiled. 'Well, go on Lily. Tell him about Angus.'  
  
'Who's Angus?'  
  
'Severus, you can't make me… James, I have never even heard of anyone called Angus Flotter-bee.'  
  
'How d'you know his last name?' asked James quickly.  
  
Lily gasped, realising her mistake. 'Um, I…'  
  
'Well, Lily, since you seem to have forgotten, I'll tell you. Angus Flotter-bee, of the house of the mighty Slytherin, is, your, boyfriend.' Lily started crying. James turned both a mixture of deep red, and snow white. Neither of them said anything. Snape was still laughing.  
  
'Or, no is he your boyfriend? Because Angus said he'd gone to the three broomsticks with you on a date last night, isn't that true? Or are you now telling me that Angus is a mental liar?'  
  
James started to walk back towards the castle. 'James, wait,' Lily whispered. James turned around. 'It's true, isn't it? You were leading me on, thinking you loved me, while your going out, with a Slytherin.'  
  
'He's actually a nice Slytherin.' Said Lily, then, realising her mistake, she cried again.  
  
'Oh, well that makes everything so much better then, doesn't it? Good bye Lily.' James turned around again, fought back the tears, and ran back to the castle.  
  
'I hate you!' Lily screamed at Snape.  
  
'And I you. You should be grateful, Evans. If I hadn't done that, you would've just gotten into deeper trouble. Now, there's still the matter of the photos.'  
  
'Oh, Snape just give them to me. Please!'  
  
'Only if you do one little thing for me,' he said slyly.  
  
'What's that?' she asked wearily.  
  
'Kiss me.'  
  
'What! You want me to kiss you! Why?' she added suspiciously.  
  
'No reason. Now don't take this the wrong way, I don't love you or in any way like you at all; just thought I'd A. Embarrass you, B. I can use this as a bribary against you for the rest of your life. The fact that you kissed me.'  
  
Lily groaned. 'Fine,' she said.  
  
'But it has to be long and passionate, like you really mean it.'  
  
'Fine,' she said again, and leaned in towards him. And at that exact minute, something rustled in the bushes behind James which made him look cautiously behind him, wand outstretched. And there, down at the bottom of the hill, were Lily and Severus, in a deep and meaningful kiss.  
  
'Wake up, Lily, wake up!' Lily opened her eyes to see Accissia, Padina, Raima and Kelly, her dormitory roommates, sitting over her on her bed.  
  
'When you got back from your lessons you fell straight sleep, missed dinner. So, how did your date go?'  
  
Lily remembered the day before very clearly. It had run through her head over and over the day before, and she had barely slept at all. It was now 7. Breakfast.  
  
She told her friends all she could, trying not to leave anything important out. Of course, she didn't mention the fact that she had kissed Snape.  
  
Her friends gasped and comforted her as she burst out crying. 'I've sent Angus a letter. I let him down gently.'  
  
'What, you dumped Angus?' asked Kelly. 'But I thought you loved him.'  
  
'That was before I knew I had a chance with James,' She said quietly.  
  
James woke at 7. His mates were all out of the room. They had probably gone down to breakfast already. He got out of bed. He hadn't slept well that night at all. How could she? How could she kiss Severus? Were they in this together? As a way to get rid of me and humiliate me? And what about Angus, was he even real?  
  
He shook all thoughts off. All he had to concentrate on doing so far that day was breakfast. He got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
James went to sit down next to his friends, and Lily went to hers.  
  
James' friends looked at him cautiously. Had they heard me tossing and turning last night? He wondered.  
  
'James? Are you alright? You look awful.'  
  
'How did it go with Lily?'  
  
James told them everything. They gasped and almost laughed (thinking it was a joke) when he told them that Lily had kissed Snape.  
  
'Snape? Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, I'm not blind you know,' he snapped. 'Sorry, look, lets just have some breakfast, I don't want to talk about it.'  
  
After breakfast, everyone went back to their common rooms, or to the grounds or the library. The teachers decided to give them the day off for revision for their N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), that were coming up. James had no desire to work on a free day. Instead he was planning to flop o his bed and sleep all day.  
  
As he was reaching the stairs to his dormitory in the common room, Lily called out to him. 'James, wait, can I talk to you?'  
  
'Leave me alone,' he said without turning round. Remus grabbed his arm and turned him round.  
  
There were his three friends, and Lily's gang of five including herself. 'Lily,' he said, 'I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could've worked it out. If you had dumped Angus, that is, but…'  
  
'But I have dumped Angus! All I want is you!'  
  
'…but how could you do that?'  
  
'Do what, dump Angus?' Lily looked startled.  
  
'No,' James whispered. 'Kiss Snape.' Lily's friends gasped. 'I guess you didn't tell them that did you? How could you kiss my hate-filled enemy, and expect me to just take you back in my arms again?'  
  
'I only kissed Snape so that he wouldn't show Angus the pictures of us together before I'd dumped him. I still want you! Snape didn't mean anything. Please, James.' James had now turned to the stairs, but didn't move. He was thinking. He did love Lily. He always had done. But could he trust her.  
  
'Ok, this has gone far enough!' said Sirius, surprising everyone in the silence. James turned round. There were only nine people in the common room, Sirius' voice echoed round the room a bit.  
  
'Look, James, it's obvious that Lily loves you! And I know you love her. You two are meant for each other.' He pushed James towards Lily. James straight away took Lily in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Everyone cheered as if they were at one of his Quidditch matches. Lily and James blushed, embarrassed, as they pulled away from each other.  
  
'Just promise me I can be best man at your wedding, Ok?' said Black. Lily and James laughed happily.  
  
THAT'S THE END of this story, but the beginning to HARRY POTTER 


End file.
